


C’ha ‘n nome sta cosa, Aurelià.

by vogliomorire28



Category: Suburra
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, happy ending:)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogliomorire28/pseuds/vogliomorire28
Summary: “Aurelià, è successo ‘n casino.” Era Nicola.“Ao parla, dai. Dimme.”“Hanno ammazzato ‘l cugino de Spadino.”
Relationships: gay - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ciao belli miei, il finale di suburra mi ha lasciato un vuoto dentro incolmabile perciò ho deciso di scrivere qualcosa di alternativo con un finale almeno decente.  
> sono romana quindi spero di riuscire a rendere realistici tutti i dialoghi.  
> bella pe voi :)

Aureliano osservava l’accendino che era rimasto sopra al tavolo della cucina. Era lì da un mese circa e lui non l’aveva mai spostato. Anche se non avesse saputo a chi appartenesse l’avrebbe sicuramente indovinato dal colore. Era dorato con i bordi fosforescenti. Tremendo, pensò. Spadino l’aveva lasciato da lui l’ultima volta che si erano visti per parlare d’affari. Avevano stabilito le regole, i ruoli di ognuno e le percentuali sugli incassi.  
Il porto di Ostia stava dando i suoi frutti.   
Così l’Adami e lo zingaro avevano interrotto i rapporti.  
Aureliano pensò che fosse normale. D’altronde ne avevano passate di tutti i colori, erano stati l’uno al fianco dell’altro per cercare a tutti i costi di ottenere quel porto e alla fine l’avevano ottenuto perciò ormai non avevano niente più da spartire.   
I soldi venivano gestiti da Flavio e dal cugino di Spadino, fine.   
Aureliano si passò una mano sugli occhi e sospirò facendo scrocchiare il collo. Intanto il caffè si era raffreddato così il ragazzo lo svuotò nel lavandino e ne mise su un altro. 

“Spadì, perché hai aperto sta finestra?” Angelica richiamò il marito. “Chiudila che me sto a gelà.”  
Spadino era in piedi davanti alla finestra e stava fumando. Non diede minimamente peso alle parole della ragazza. Svegliarsi presto era un’abitudine che gli aveva trasmesso Aureliano. “Come fazzo fai a svejatte a ‘le 11 de mattina? ‘O sai che più dormi e più c’avresti voja de dormì?” E così Alberto aveva iniziato ad alzarsi all’alba. Anche perché Aureliano gli aveva dato appuntamento alle 8:30 davanti al bar del semaforo, ogni mattina e lui non sarebbe mai arrivato in ritardo, neanche di un secondo.  
Ma adesso Aureliano Adami non c’era e non avevano nessun appuntamento al bar alle 8:30.  
Però l’alba gli faceva tornare in mente quei momenti. L’Adami che lo aspettava in macchina con una mano sul volante e una sui jeans grigi scuri, perennemente con gli occhiali da sole addosso e con la tipica espressione seria in faccia.   
“A che stai a pensà?” Le mani fredde di Angelica sul petto lo fecero sussultare.  
“A niente.” Rispose buttando dalla finestra lo spinello.  
“Ao, dimme che c’hai, dai.”  
“Angè, non c’ho ‘n cazzo. Volevo fumà.”   
“Albè, ‘o sai che me puoi dì tutto, tutto quello che...” la ragazza si interruppe e si staccò dal marito. “Ah certo che non me lo voi dì. Stai a pensà a lui, come sempre.” Imprecò sottovoce e iniziò a rifare il letto.  
“Ma che cazzo dici?” Ribattè Spadino.   
“Albè, io te conosco ormai. È un mese che non lo vedi e è un mese che nun fai ‘n soriso.”   
“Ma vaffanculo va Angè.”   
Ma la verità era proprio quella e Alberto lo sapeva benissimo. Non aveva mai cercato di nasconderlo a se stesso, soltanto ad Angelica.   
Aureliano gli mancava, e tanto.  
Gli mancava salire sulla sua jeep nera.  
Gli mancava buttare il giaccone blu sui sedili posteriori e alzare la musica a palla per farlo incazzare per poi guardarlo sorridere di nascosto neanche due minuti dopo.  
Gli mancava raggiungerlo ad Ostia e bere la birra sulla spiaggia.  
Ma Spadino era sicuro che Aureliano per quanto bene potesse volergli non sarebbe mai arrivato a provare quello che provava lui. Quando l’aveva baciato, il biondo l’aveva subito spinto via, l’aveva fissato con una rabbia e uno schifo che l’avevano fatto sentire minuscolo e nei giorni successivi aveva provato una tristezza senza misura. Così decise di mettere fretta a sua madre per arrivare agli accordi finali, si era diretto lui stesso a contrattare con l’Adami e una volta messi a punti tutti i dettagli aveva deciso di lasciargli il suo spazio e quello era il trentesimo giorno che passava senza i suoi occhi azzurri.   
“Ao, movite a vestitte che andamo a sceglie ‘l letto pel bambino.” Angelica lanciò ad Alberto la tuta e andò in bagno.  
Lui sbuffò e si vestì.

“Gira de qua.”   
“Ma perché pe forza nel negozio de tu zio?”   
“Albè, in famía da me è na tradizione.”   
“Vabbè.”   
Spadino parcheggiò la macchina proprio davanti al negozio ed entrò con Angelica.

“No, non me piace questo.”   
Angelica roteò gli occhi. Era il sesto lettino che lo zio aveva mostrato e Alberto ancora non era convinto.  
“Zi scusa ma ce piace fa le cose fatte bene.” Sdrammatizzò.   
“Questo è figo.” Alberto ne indicò uno sopra ad piedistallo.  
“Beh, il prezzo di quello è elevato, non so se...” Lo zio della ragazza si avvicinò al lettino indicato dallo zingaro.  
“Lo piamo.” Sentenziò Spadino.  
Pagarono e uscirono dal negozio.  
“Ma che sei matto? Otto piotte pe ‘n lettino do’ dormirà du mesi?” Angelica tentò di far risuonare quello come un rimprovero ma non riuscì a non far trapelare la contentezza.   
“Pe l’erede de gli Anacleti questo e altro.” Sorrise lui ed aprì la macchina. 

Aureliano uscì dalla doccia per rispondere al telefonino che squillava incessantemente.   
“Oh che c’è? Dimme.”   
“Aurelià, è successo ‘n casino.” Era Nicola.  
“Ao parla, dai. Dimme.”  
“Hanno ammazzato ‘l cugino de Spadino.”  
“Porca puttana, chi cazzo è stato?”   
“Flavio, Aurelià. Tocca riscenne a patti co gli zingari de sicuro. Sta questione se deve risolve.”  
“Ce parlo io co gli zingari. Grazie pe avemme chiamato. Do sta Flavio?”  
“Non lo trovamo.”  
“Se se fa vivo fateme sape’.”  
Aureliano si vestì e corse in macchina per andare da Nadia.  
Arrivato alla rotonda dovette inchiodare davanti a due macchine grigie.  
L’Adami sbattè le mani sul volante e scese.  
“Che cazzo voi mo’ Samurà? Vado de fretta.”  
“Te so venuto a fa le condoglianze pe ‘l socio tuo. Me stava simpatico, sai? Guarda che bel regaletto c’ha fatto.”  
Samurai tirò fuori due fogli firmati dal cugino di Spadino in cui venivano cedute alla sua società le proprietá di Ostia.  
“Che cazzo ha fatto questo?” Aureliano sentiva i nervi in gola pronti ad uscire dalla bocca.   
“Devi conosce bene le persone prima de mettetece ‘n società. Poi te lo buttano al culo.”   
Samurai fece un passo in avanti. “Da domani ‘l controllo de l’affari passa a me. Tu e quel frocio dell’amichetto tuo ve levate dar cazzo.” Continuò.   
Aureliano gli avrebbe spaccato la testa senza problemi se soltanto non ci fossero state altre dieci persone dietro Samurai.   
“Samurà, mo fa na bella cosa. Levate dar cazzo prima che te ritrovi ‘n buco ‘n gola.”   
Aureliano salì in macchina e tornò a casa. Andare da Nadia non aveva più senso.  
Quello per cui avevano lottato tanto lui e Spadino era svanito in venti secondi. Per due firme del cazzo lasciate da uno zingaro. Ecco perché Flavio l’aveva ucciso.

Spadino si teneva una mano sulla bocca e fissava il pavimento.  
Perché Flavio avrebbe ucciso Alex? Non che gli importasse, anzi. Erano sempre stati in disaccordo su tutto e non si sopportavano dai tempi dell’asilo. Ma adesso la sua famiglia era in lutto e lui odiava dover piangere una persona per settimane intere.  
“Albè, te vole tu madre.” Lo chiamò Angelica.  
Spadino sapeva già cosa volesse chiedergli la madre ma aveva sperato che se ne sarebbe dimenticata.   
Così si alzò controvoglia dal letto per dirigersi in salone.  
“Dimme mà.”   
“Albè, quello che è successo stanotte è grave. Bisogna che se trova ‘na soluzione.”  
“Embè, da me che voi?”  
“Devi andà a parlà co l’amico tuo. Minimo dovemo rivedè gli accordi.”  
“Mà, io oggi c’ho da fa, devo...”  
“Albè, la famìa viene prima de tutto.”  
“Ma non ce pò andà qualcun altro?”  
“Voi esse ‘l capo? Beh allora sta a te risolve sta questione.”  
Spadino non voleva rivedere Aureliano.  
Sapeva già come sarebbe stato rivedere le sue ali sul collo dopo un mese. Quelle ali. Al solo immaginarsele Spadino sentiva una fitta nel basso ventre. Più se le immaginava e più voleva toccarle, baciarle e stringerci le mani intorno.   
Aureliano gli avrebbe sempre suscitato le stesse emozioni.   
Così scacciò l’immagine del collo dell’Adami dalla sua testa (con fatica) e prese il telefonino. Digitò il suo numero e gli scrisse un messaggio.   
‘Te devo parlà.’  
La risposta arrivò un’ora dopo.  
‘Alle tre al solito posto.’  
Alberto si diede dello scemo appena si accorse di aver sorriso. Fanculo Aurelià, pensò.


	2. Chapter 2

Spadino arrivò in ritardo all’appuntamento. Di proposito.  
Scese dalla macchina e camminò fino alle scalette che portavano alla casa.  
Prese fiato e salì.  
Bussò al portone malridotto e imprecò quando capì che nessuno avrebbe aperto.  
Così andò verso la finestra laterale che era l’entrata d’emergenza e fu qui che sentì un rumore più che famigliare. Una pistola che veniva caricata.  
Se la ritrovò in mezzo agli occhi non appena svoltò l’angolo.  
Non era spaventato.  
“Che cazzo fai?” Disse all’Adami scostandosi la pistola dalla fronte.  
“Chi ce sta co te?” Ribattè l’altro.  
“Chi ce deve sta Aurelià? Sto da solo.”  
Solo a quel punto Spadino vide la spalle dell’amico abbassarsi e il collo rilassarsi.  
“Che hai fatto ai capelli?” Domandò lo zingaro.  
“Non me piacevano più biondi. Embè?”  
Alberto sorrise. Quello che fino a trenta secondi prima gli stava puntando la pistola al cervello era lo stesso uomo con cui adesso stava discutendo di capelli. Aureliano aveva infatti rimesso l’arma dietro la schiena e stava andando verso il portone.  
Con i capelli mori e la barba aveva perso l’aria da ragazzino che gli donavano i capelli chiari e l’espressione risultava ancora più dura.  
Alberto lo guardava di profilo mentre forzava la porta di legno per entrare dentro.  
Le sensazioni che provava non gli erano nuove. L’Adami era sempre maledettamente bello e Spadino se lo sarebbe scopato anche lì, senza tanti giri di parole.  
Entrarono in casa e lo zingaro percepì immediatamente un odore fortissimo di caffè. Sapeva che l’amico ne fosse quasi dipendente ma in quell’ultimo periodo doveva aver esagerato.

Aureliano controllava con la coda dell’occhio i movimenti dell’altro. Tolse la giacca di pelle e la poggiò sullo schienale di una sedia dando le spalle all’amico.  
“Bel casino ch’ha fatto tu cugino eh.” La buttò lì. Voleva provocare Spadino.  
“Ah e mo sarebbe mi cugino quello a avé fatto casino?” Aureliano sorrise per poi lasciarlo continuare. “Uno dei tuoi j’ha sparato du proiettili addosso. Minimo me devi aumentà la percentuale sugli incassi.”  
“Spadì, è qua che te vojo. ‘N ce sarà più manco mezzo incasso. A Samurai je servivano du firme su du documenti pe passà a la società sua i terreni de Ostia e quer cojone der parente tuo l’ha messe. ‘O sapevo che ‘n me dovevo fidà. Mo stamo da capo a dodici.”  
Alberto ebbe un giramento di testa.  
“Che cazzo dici Aurelià?”  
“Tocca rifà tutto da capo Spadì. Tocca riandà a contrattà col Vaticano che c’ha l’altra metà dei terreni e dije de non vendeli a Samurai.”  
Aureliano vide Spadino esitare. Non voleva sentirgli dire di no anzi era terrorizzato dall’idea che potesse dirgli di no. L’anno passato con lui era stato l’anno più pericoloso della sua vita ma anche il più divertente. Non voleva ufficializzarlo a se stesso ma in fondo era contento di avere la possibilità ancora una volta di lavorare con Spadino, ricominciare da capo.  
Lo fissò negli occhi. “Quindi? Ce stai?”

Alberto era spiazzato. Si era raccomandato al cugino prima di metterlo ufficialmente nell’affare e gli sembrava convinto. E invece per colpa sua adesso si ritrovavano con un pugno di mosche in mano. Senza quello per cui lui e Aureliano avevano lavorato per un anno intero.  
E poi la proposta dell’Adami. “Quindi? Ce stai?”  
Spadino non ci aveva pensato neanche dieci secondi. Non aveva riflettuto su niente. Rimettersi a combattere per quei terreni era come buttarsi in un sotterraneo in fiamme senza uscite di sicurezza. Voleva dire rischiare anche l’ultimo centimetro di pelle. Ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a dire di no ad Aureliano Adami. E si era rassegnato a quest’idea.  
Infatti aveva risposto subito. “Si, ce sto. Certo che ce sto.”  
E l’aveva visto sorridere. Aureliano aveva sorriso e Alberto pensò che valeva la pena rimettere in gioco anche la vita pur di vederlo ancora sorridere. 

“Senza famìe stavolta, però. Solo io e te.”  
Solo io e te. Solo io e te. Solo io e te.  
Come d’altronde era stato per un anno quando Aureliano si ritrovò l’unico Adami a dover continuare gli affari. Aveva incontrato Spadino quella sera del prete e da lì lo zingaro c’era sempre stato.  
Alberto sorrise e bevve un sorso di birra.  
“Come va co Angelica?” Chiese poi all’amico. La curiositá di sapere cosa avesse fatto in quel mese lo divorava.  
“Che voi sapé?”  
“Che ne so. Se ce stai bene.”  
“Je vojo bene.” Si limitò a dire l’altro.  
“Spadì, che vor dì che je voi bene?”  
“Aurelià, che cazzo te devo dì? Me sta simpatica.” A quel punto risero entrambi. Suonava strano sentir dire ad un marito che trovava la moglie ‘simpatica’. E basta.  
“Me vedo co uno.” Poi aveva detto Alberto bevendo ancora.  
“Ah.” Aureliano si ritrovò a stritolare il vetro della bottiglia che teneva tra le mani. “E chi è?” Forse era sembrato troppo diretto nel chiederlo ma gli interessava saperlo. Era quasi infastidito addirittura, quasi.  
“Ao se me volevo fa interrogà me consegnavo a ‘le guardie.” Ridacchiò Spadino. “È uno che ho conosciuto dentro a ‘n bar pe froci.”  
Sentire la parola ‘frocio’ pronunciata dallo zingaro riportava Aureliano al giorno in cui ce lo aveva chiamato lui dopo essersi staccato dal bacio. Aveva reagito d’impulso quella volta. E gli dispiaceva. Teneva a Spadino, in un modo che neanche pensava possibile. E l’aveva capito soltanto in quel momento quando stavano entrambi seduti sulla spiaggia a bere la birra come due amici normali. Avrebbe voluto scusarsi per averlo trattato male e averlo ferito ma era troppo orgoglioso per farlo. E si sentiva in colpa ad averlo coinvolto di nuovo nel suo piano folle per riprendere i terreni di Ostia perché sapeva che avrebbe detto di si. Forse non si meritava uno come lui. Decisamente.  
“E Nadia?” Domandò Spadino.  
“Nadia sta a casa sua.” Stavolta fu Aureliano a bere.  
“Beh, state insieme, no?” Bevve anche Spadino adesso.  
“Non lo so. Non lo so.”  
“Perché?”  
“Non so se me piace.” Ed era vero. Aureliano non capiva se gli piacesse. Non riusciva a lasciarsi coinvolgere sentimentalmente. Forse cercava soltanto piacere fisico ed in quello Nadia era particolarmente brava perciò andava bene così.  
Silenzio.  
“Angelica è incinta.”  
Colpo di scena.  
Chi se lo aspettava?  
“Ah, non pensavo che...” Aureliano era spiazzato.  
“Manco io c’avrei mai pensato e ‘nvece...”  
L’Adami chiese a se stesso come fosse avvenuta la cosa e come avesse fatto Spadino dal momento che non provava attrazione sessuale verso Angelica.  
“So contento pe te.” Era vero? Non lo sapeva neanche lui ma si sentiva in dovere di complimentarsi con l’amico.  
“Grazie. Vabbè fratè, c’ho da fa mo. Aspetto che me scrivi te.” Alberto si alzò, si pulì i pantaloni e buttò la bottiglia in un secchio.  
Fratè.  
Aspetto che me scrivi te.  
Aureliano ebbe una fitta nello stomaco quando realizzò che Spadino probabilmente non l’aveva mai pensato in quel mese. Tra Angelica, il futuro erede, il tipo con cui si vedeva. Ma poi come cazzo se chiamava?  
Ah, certo che c’aveva da fa. Sicuramente sarebbe andato da lui a passare la notte.  
“Me faccio sentì io, Spadì.” Aveva sussurrato a se stesso l’Adami ed era tornato dentro casa pensando giá a come tentare di contrattare col Vaticano.


	3. Chapter 3

“Albè, chiudi sta finestra dai.” Angelica si mosse nel letto.  
Nessuna risposta.  
“Oh, Albè.” La ragazza aprì gli occhi e non vide nessuno nè vicino alla finestra nè vicino a lei.  
Alberto era uscito. Sbuffò. Lui non le aveva detto nulla dell’incontro con Aureliano ma era sicura che quell’incontro li avesse fatti riavvicinare in qualche modo.   
Alberto era una persona piuttosto pigra solitamente ma quando entrava in gioco l’Adami scattava sull’attenti prima di subito.  
Lei aveva capito tutto quel giorno alle case popolari quando il biondo aveva regalato il cappello a Spadino.   
Aveva visto come il marito guardava l’altro e quelli di Alberto erano proprio gli occhi dell’amore.  
Quella nuova conoscenza le fece provare emozioni contrastanti. Le dispiaceva che Alberto non sarebbe mai riuscito a ricambiare i suoi sentimenti ma allo stesso tempo le fece tenerezza il fatto che lui avesse dovuto sposare una donna e quindi che fosse andato contro la sua natura.  
Infatti erano stati a letto soltanto una volta.  
E lei era rimasta incinta.

“Stai in ritardo.” Aureliano era girato di schiena e stava appoggiato alla jeep.  
“Oh, so le otto e quaranta.” Ribattè Spadino guardando l’orologio.   
“Er prete esce tra tre quarti d’ora. Se dovemo sbrigà.” Sentenziò l’Adami. Stamattina non aveva voglia di scherzare.   
Gli sbalzi d’umore dell’amico innervosivano lo zingaro. Il giorno prima ridevano e scherzavano, parlavano del più e del meno e il giorno dopo Aureliano diventava un muro.  
Salirono in macchina.   
“Che c’hai stamattina?” Chiese Spadino.  
“Ho dormito male.”  
“E quando mai dormi bene te?” Ridacchiò ancora lo zingaro.  
Aureliano non rispose.  
“Ao senti Aurelià, vaffanculo.” 

“Oggi me gira male, vabbè?”   
“Vabbè.”  
Aureliano guardò per la prima volta da quando erano saliti in macchina verso Spadino.  
Aveva due occhiaie particolarmente marcate quella mattina e un sorriso strano in faccia.  
“Tu che cazzo te ridi?” Aveva chiesto quindi sperando che il tono non risultasse troppo aggressivo.  
“Non sto a ride.” Aveva risposto Alberto.  
“Ma che so poi ste occhiaie?”  
“Non ho dormito manco io, vabbè?”   
“E ch’hai fatto?” Aureliano si morse la lingua appena pronunciò quelle parole. Non erano affari suoi e infatti indovinò subito la risposta dell’amico.  
“Non so cazzi tua.” Beh, se lo meritava.  
Magari se non gli avesse dato del frocio quel giorno adesso Spadino gli racconterebbe del ragazzo che stava vedendo ed effettivamente Aureliano voleva sapere come si chiamasse, come fosse fatto e soprattutto se lo facesse stare bene. Ma sicuramente doveva essere così visto che Spadino aveva gli occhi languidi.  
Aurelianò senti lo stomaco bruciare e spinse l’acceleratore sorpassando una macchina sulla destra.  
Un’altra persona al posto dello zingaro sarebbe rimasta traumatizzata dal modo di guidare dell’Adami ma Spadino rise semplicemente. Era in relax.   
“Ancora non capisco chi cazzo t’ha dato la patente.” Scherzò Alberto.  
Aureliano abbozzò un sorriso.  
“Oh ma che cazzo voi? Andava a trenta allora quela vecchia.”   
Silenzio.  
“Comunque stanotte so stato da Teo.”  
Boom.  
Colpo al cuore.  
Ammazza che nome de merda, pensò Aureliano.   
Lo stomaco bruciava ancora e quando si ritrovò a stritolare il volante l’Adami si chiese perché provasse tutto quel fastidio.  
“Beh, me l’hai chiesto tu eh.” Continuò lo zingaro visto che non aveva ricevuto risposta.  
“Che te devo dì?”   
“Oh che cazzo ne so, che sei felice pe me.”  
“Ma è ‘n bravo ragazzo almeno?”   
Spadino scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente.  
“Ma che domande so, Aurelià? Io giro co ‘n coltello dentro i pantaloni e me dovrei preoccupà de lui se è ‘n bravo ragazzo?”  
“Quindi j’hai raccontato ‘n sacco de stronzate?”  
“Oh, de certo non je potevo dì che campo tra spaccio de droga e ‘mpicci mafiosi, me pare logico.”  
“E te piace? Teo intendo?”  
A quel punto Spadino stette zitto per un po’ e appoggiò la testa allo specchietto.  
“Oh me risponni?”  
“Non lo so.”

Mai quanto te Aurelià, gli avrebbe voluto dire Spadino.  
Con Teo andava bene. Il ragazzo non gli metteva pressioni di alcun tipo e non aveva voluto sapere nulla della sua vita al di fuori della loro “relazione”. Non si vedevano tutti i giorni e Alberto non sapeva se nel tempo libero si vedesse con altri ma non gli importava. Non ci era legato sentimentalmente. Si era buttato a capofitto tra le sue braccia la sera dopo aver baciato Aureliano.  
Era dentro al bar, brillo al punto giusto e col volto rigato dalle lacrime. In testa gli passavano soltanto le immagini di quel pomeriggio. Lui che baciava il biondo appoggiandogli le mani sulle guance e l’altro che lo spingeva via dandogli del frocio. E poi era andato in bagno e Teo era appoggiato sul lavandino a fumarsi una canna.   
Un contatto visivo fu sufficiente e dopo neanche due minuti Alberto gli era saltato addosso e avevano scopato nel bagno del locale.  
Teo poi aveva infilato nelle tasche dei pantaloni dello zingaro un foglietto con il suo indirizzo e da lì avevano iniziato a frequentarsi.  
Ma per Spadino era un passatempo e non era mai andato oltre al piacere fisico. Stare con lui lo faceva per un attimo distaccare dal suo pensiero fisso. Aureliano. Aureliano. Aureliano.  
Amava e odiava allo stesso tempo il giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuto.   
Gli occhi glaciali dell’Adami lo avevano catturato immediatamente così come il carattere esuberante e la spietata ricerca del potere assoluto.  
Tante volte si era immaginato come fosse a letto.  
Se lo immaginava rude, quasi violento addirittura ed era un pensiero che lo faceva eccitare tremendamente.   
“Semo arivati. Mo aspettamo ‘l prete che così ce famo offrì pure ‘l caffè.” Aureliano aveva parcheggiato dietro il Vaticano.  
Spadino ridacchiò.  
“Tanto ormai è casa nostra. Te ricordi sto cancello?”   
“Eh come no, Spadì. N’altro po’ te fanno fori.” 

Aureliano aveva parcheggiato proprio davanti al cancello dove mesi prima Spadino aveva quasi rischiato di morire. Erano entrati all’interno del Vaticano per ricattare il famoso prete del video e si erano divisi. Spadino a destra e lui a sinistra.   
Appena arrivarono le guardie Aureliano riuscì subito ad uscire da una scala esterna mentre Spadino si era trovato in mezzo a corridoi infiniti. Aveva aperto tutte le porte e alla fine era saltato dal balcone. A terra lo attendevano cinque o sei poliziotti con casco e scudo. Due di loro spararono più volte ma Spadino fu veloce a raggiungere il cancello che si stava chiudendo e a sgusciarci in mezzo. Aureliano lo aveva raggiunto con la macchina ed Alberto si era ritrovato soltanto un graffio sul braccio sinistro.  
Aureliano aveva sudato freddo e per quella sera fece passare in cavalleria anche la musica a palla che Spadino mise non appena uscirono dal centro di Roma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boh non mi piace tanto questo capitolo ma vabbè è di passaggio. arriverà la parte 🔥 tranquille :)   
> fatemi sapere che ne pensate però, sono curiosaaaaaa <3


	4. Chapter 4

L’incontro col prete era andato bene ma ora dovevano soltanto aspettare che il papa autorizzasse il jubileo a Roma e non era cosa da pochi giorni.  
Da quella mattinata infatti erano passati due mesi.  
Aureliano e Spadino si erano visti di rado. Qualche volta lo zingaro era andato ad Ostia per sapere se ci fossero novitá ma niente di più.  
Ed Aureliano non sopportava più quella situazione. Non sopportava che l’amico non lo seguisse come prima, che riuscisse a stare senza di lui.  
E poi il pensiero di quel Teo gli faceva schizzare il sangue al cervello. Immaginava Spadino ridere con lui, scherzarci insieme, cucinarci e fumarci. Teo l’aveva sostituito, questa era la verità. E Spadino non sembrava preoccuparsene.  
Ogni tanto controllava il telefono nonostante non avesse suonato per controllare in caso l’amico gli avesse mandato messaggi ma nulla.  
“Te faccio ‘l caffè?” Gli chiese Nadia.  
“Deve esse rimasto quello de ieri, vedi ‘n po’.” Rispose lui.  
“Stanotte ‘n te sei stato n’attimo fermo.”  
“ ‘N fatti me fa male la testa.”  
“Ma che c’hai? È successo qualcosa co Spadino?”  
“No, e chi cazzo lo vede più a quello?”  
“Aurelià, ve rivedrete quando ve faranno sapè dal Vaticano. Mo ‘n c’avrebbe senso. Lui c’ha ‘na famía da portà avanti.”  
“Se se, come no. Quello se sta a divertì co l’amichetto suo, Teo. Ma che cazzo de nome è poi. Teo. Boh” L’Adami si alzò dal letto e raggiunse il tavolo.  
“Ao, dovresti esse contento se ‘n’amico tuo ha trovato ‘na persona, o no?”  
Aureliano bevve tutto il caffè in un sorso solo.  
“Vabbè Nadiè, io esco.”  
“No, fermate. Io mesà che ho capito che t’è preso.”  
“Ah si? E che m’è preso?”  
“Tu sei stato quasi contento che ‘l cugino de Spadino ha firmato quele carte perché così potevate tornà ‘nsieme tu e lui. E mo te da fastidio che ‘nvece n’è così e che ‘n te se fila più perché sta co ‘n’altro. Controlli ‘l telefonino a tutte le ore pe vedé se t’ha scritto.” La ragazza si spostò per poter guardarlo negli occhi.  
“C’ha ‘n nome sta cosa, Aurelià.” Continuò bevendo il suo caffè. “Se chiama gelosia.”  
Gelosia. Era geloso. Non aveva mai pensato a questa definizione ma effettivamente era appropriata. Quello che provava era un senso di gelosia che lo divorava dall’interno.  
Il bruciore allo stomaco quando lo zingaro gli aveva parlato di Teo ma anche quando gli aveva detto che Angelica aspettava un bambino.  
È che lui lo voleva per se. Voleva che ridesse soltanto con lui o che cantasse a squarciagola in macchina solo nella sua jeep nera.  
“C’ho azzeccato eh.” Nadia sorrise davanti all’espressione perplessa dell’Adami.  
Aureliano si prese la testa tra le mani.  
Per la prima volta si stava mostrando vulnerabile davanti a qualcun altro.  
Ma Nadia era l’unica persona fidata nella sua vita e lui aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di quello che sentiva.  
“Non ce sto a capí ‘n cazzo.” Le disse la verità.  
“Aurelià, Spadino te piace.”  
“Mo non dì cazzate.”  
“Ao, fidate. Pe te ‘n’è n’amico. N’amico ‘n te fa sta svejo la notte a giratte dentro a ‘l letto perché sai che se sta a scopà n’altro.” Nadia finì il caffè e si infilò il giaccone. “Io me ne devo andà. ‘N’è na vergogna provà ‘n sentimento anzi è ‘na cosa bella, vedi de ricordattelo. Ciao Aurelià.”  
Lui si lasciò cadere sul divano e buttò fuori l’aria dalla bocca.

“Alberto, ho preso i cornetti.”  
Spadino sorrise quando vide Teo rientrare incappucciato con il sacchetto della pasticceria. Era così innocente e ingenuo che gli faceva tenerezza. Non avrebbero mai potuto costruire niente di serio loro. E i motivi erano due.  
Primo, Teo non sapeva niente della vita dello zingaro, non immaginava neanche girasse con un coltello infilato nelle mutande e che trasportasse settimanalmente chili di droga sotto al sellino del motorino.  
E secondo, Spadino non faceva altro che pensare ad Aureliano. Agli occhi di ghiacchio, alle ali sul collo che si muovevano quando deglutiva, agli anelli sulle dita. La mente di Alberto era offuscata dall’Adami e lui non riusciva a mandarlo via o, meglio, non voleva mandarlo via perché lo faceva sentire vivo anche solo immaginarselo, lo faceva eccitare il suono della sua voce, l’accento romano, la sete di potere, il carattere del cazzo che si ritrovava e il suo odore. Alberto impazziva ogni volta che si ritrovava abbastanza vicino all’amico per sentirlo.  
E Teo si era ritrovato in quel casino senza esserne a conoscenza. Lui credeva di aver conosciuto un ragazzo simpatico, carino, un po’ stravagante, che ancora non sapeva cosa fare della sua vita e che non voleva storie serie.  
Perciò quella mattina mangiarono i cornetti come una coppia qualsiasi.  
Alberto teneva il telefonino sopra al tavolo della cucina così se avesse vibrato lo avrebbe sentito sicuramente. Puntualmente, però, quelli che arrivavano erano tutti messaggi da Angelica mentre lui ne aspettava altri.  
Chissà dove stava, con chi stava e soprattutto se per sbaglio lo pensava. Sicuramente no, si disse Spadino. Starà con Nadia in qualche ristorante di pesce di Ostia.  
“Ho voglia di andare a vedere il mare.” Gli disse ad un certo punto Teo.  
“Ah. Perché?”  
“Boh.” Rise. “Non c’è un motivo. Voglio vedere il mare. Mi ci porti?”  
“Ehm, okay. Si. Fregene?” Propose Alberto mordendo il secondo cornetto.  
“No, è da pariolini.”  
“Torre Astura, allora.”  
“Ostia?”  
Spadino quasi non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.  
“Dai Ostia, ti prego. C’è un panorama stupendo e poi stanno finendo il nuovo porto.”  
Lo so, avrebbe voluto rispondergli.  
Perché proprio Ostia? Ma decise di accontentarlo.  
“E Ostia sia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> è un capitolo breve perché poi mi dilungherò su quelli più 🔥 . CHE NE PENSATEEEEEE??????


	5. Chapter 5

Spadino parcheggiò dietro ad un palazzo arancione in centro ad Ostia. Tirava vento perciò i capelli dello zingaro si abbassarono non appena scese dalla macchina.   
“Che bello qui. Ci vieni mai?” Domandò Teo.  
Alberto sorrise.   
“Mah, raramente. Quasi mai.” Mentì. Quel mare lo aveva visto da ogni angolo di Ostia.  
“Mi è sempre piaciuta Ostia. Mi da un senso di tranquillità.” Continuò Teo.  
Spadino che aveva vissuto in quella città i momenti meno tranquilli della sua vita decise di non rispondere per non dare una risposta che sembrasse troppo finta.  
Se si fosse sporto un po’ da quel muretto a picco sul mare avrebbe intravisto il balcone della casa di Aureliano ma decise di evitare. Voleva provare a concentrarsi solo su Teo. Si mise a sedere davanti a lui e lo baciò.   
Sapeva che probabilmente quando si sarebbe stufato del ragazzo lo avrebbe mollato in un modo poco carino e l’altro ci sarebbe rimasto male ma per il momento Spadino aveva bisogno di distrarsi. Era un modo di fare da egoisti, ne era al corrente.  
“Senti ma io non so niente di te, della tua vita oltre noi.”   
Le parole del ragazzo fecero deglutire Alberto.   
E mo che me invento? Pensò.   
“Non te perdi granchè, niente de interessante, fidate.”  
Aveva risposto cercando di sembrare tranquillo e sereno.  
“E perché non voi ‘na cosa seria?”   
“E chi te l’ha detto che non vojo ‘na cosa seria?”  
“L’ho capito da solo Albè, non te fermi mai du giorni da me de fila, vai sempre di corsa, è un mese e mezzo che ci frequentiamo e ancora non ho capito che siamo.”  
È che me piace ‘n’altro. E pure tanto. E tu sei solo un rimpiazzo.   
“Non so ‘n tipo da cose serie, ‘e cose serie me stufano.”  
“Vabbè.”   
La cosa che ad Alberto piaceva di Teo era che il fatto che non fosse uno curioso e che prendesse per buono tutto quello che gli diceva.   
“Facciamo due passi?” Propose l’altro.  
“Okay.”

Aureliano stava preparando il pranzo perché di lì a poco sarebbe arrivata Nadia. Posò la paletta di legno quando sentì il cellulare squillare.   
“Ao dimme.”   
“Er prete te vole parlà. Mesà che c’ha novità su ‘l Giubileo. Ancora niente de ufficiale però.”  
“Ah vabbè, grazie Alessà.”   
Speramo bene, disse tra sé e sé.   
Il cardinale gli aveva detto che con il Giubileo in corso avrebbero avuto molta più probabilità di prendersi i terreni perché Samurai sarebbe stato impegnato ad occuparsi di gestire gli affari al porto.   
Chiamò subito Spadino ma non rispose per ben due volte.  
Aureliano chiuse gli occhi si passò una mano in fronte. Era nervoso perché erano affari quelli e Spadino non poteva ignorarlo così.  
“Aurelià, famme entrá che se scongela ‘l gelato.” Nadia lo stava chiamando da fuori.  
“Arivo.”   
(...)  
“ ‘Mbe, buone notizie, no?! So du mesi che aspettate de parlà co sto prete.” Disse Nadia dopo aver mangiato una polpetta.  
“Si se solo quelo zingaro me rispondesse al telefono.”  
“Ao, ‘n t’avrà risposto ‘na volta. Sarà ‘m po’ ‘mpegnato. Comunque so bone ste polpette.”  
“Grazie.”   
“Richiamalo più tardi.”

2 chiamate perse da Aureliano.  
Cazzo. Aveva lasciato il telefono in silenzioso.   
Si pentì immediatamente di essere andato a spasso con Teo e di aver levato la suoneria al telefonino.  
Lo richiamò subito.   
“Ao, ce l’hai fatta a richiamamme.”  
“C’avevo ‘l telefono scarico. Dimme.”   
“Ce vole vedé ‘l prete.”  
“Dopo du mesi che aspettamo era ora. Do se vedemo?”  
“Qua a ‘le 4. Spadì ‘n fa tardi che quello se ne va.”  
“Non te preoccupà.”  
Alberto mise il telefono in tasca e sorrise.  
“Che facciamo stasera?”  
“Niente, me ne devo andà.” Spadino si infilò il giaccone al volo e uscì da casa del ragazzo di corsa.  
Aureliano chiamava e lui lasciavo tutto e partiva. Come era sempre stato.  
Mancava un’ora alle 16.

Aureliano era appoggiato alla staccionata e stava controllando l’orologio quando sentì dei passi.   
“Ciao Aurelià.” Era Spadino.  
“Ciao Spadì.”  
Alberto si accese una sigaretta.   
“Beh, ancora ‘n è arivato?”  
“Se sta a fa desiderá ‘l prete.”   
“Me sa tanto de ‘na fregatura a me.” Aggiunse Spadino.  
Uno sparo.  
“Porca puttana, abbassate.”  
Erano arrivati quattro uomini all’improvviso e avevano iniziato a sparare.  
“Sto infame.” Urlò Spadino.  
Aureliano tirò fuori la pistola e la caricò. “Vai dentro Spadì.”  
“Col cazzo. Do stanno i feri?”   
“De sopra.”  
Lo zingaro entrò dentro la casa e scattò al secondo piano. Aprì la porta della camera dell’Adami e si diresse verso l’armadio. Sollevò i maglioni e prese una pistola.   
Scese di corsa e uscì fuori. Era l’unico a cui Aureliano aveva detto dove si trovassero le armi e in quel momento gliene fu grato.  
Gli spari si erano moltiplicati e lui rispose iniziando a mirare verso uno degli uomini.  
“Mortacci de sto prete.” Sbuffò Aureliano.  
“A quelli dietro ce penso io.” Spadino si alzò e in una frazione di secondo puntò un proiettile dritto nella testa di un ragazzo. L’altro si girò per vedere l’amico accasciarsi a terra e diede così modo ad Aureliano di colpirlo alle spalle.  
Due in meno.   
“Attento Spadì. Entramo dentro.”  
Corsero all’interno e si nascosero dietro al divano.   
“Samurai è arivato prima de noi pure stavolta.”  
Lo zingaro aveva il fiato corto.   
“Mo do cazzo stanno?” Domandò ricaricando la pistola.  
Attimo di silenzio.  
“A ‘la finestra.”  
Si alzarono e si posero uno al lato destro e uno al sinistro dell’apertura.   
Boom. Un colpo di arma da fuoco per poco non colpì Alberto.  
Aureliano agì d’istinto e si ritrovò addosso a Spadino per proteggerlo. Tirò fuori il braccio dalla finestra e sparò a caso. Sentì un botto da fuori. Un altro era andato.   
E poi un altro sparo. Stavolta era stato Spadino a sparare da sotto il braccio dell’Adami. E anche l’altro ora si trovava a terra con un buco in gola.  
Lo zingaro chiuse gli occhi e buttò fuori l’aria dalla bocca. Stava tremando.   
Silenzio. Aureliano poteva sentire il cuore dell’altro battere fortissimo, come il suo tra l’altro.  
Si guardarono negli occhi. 

Spadino non era in imbarazzo, stranamente.   
È che dopo una sparatoria come quella la prima cosa a cui pensi è ‘menomale che non ci sono rimasto’.  
L’adrenalina in circolo non gli permetteva di provare vergogna per quella situazione, era soltanto affannato ed agitato.  
E agì d’istinto. Prese Aureliano per il collo e lo baciò.   
Un’altra volta. Cazzo.  
Si staccò subito. Averlo baciato gli aveva permesso di scaricare la tensione e vederci chiaro.  
“Scusa. Scusa. Non so perché l’ho fatto.” Si giustificò.  
Aveva gli occhi sbarrati. Era pronto ad una reazione furiosa dell’altro. Aveva esagerato un’altra volta.  
Ma Aureliano non disse nulla e neanche si mosse.   
Lo guardò per un momento e gli alzò la testa con le dita.  
E stavolta lo baciò lui.  
Ma lo baciò subito per bene. Un bacio serio.  
Spadino aveva in mente mille domande da fare all’Adami ma le farfalle nello stomaco mischiate all’adrenalina non gli permisero di dire e fare nulla se non assecondare l’altro.  
Così si aggrappò a quel collo che aveva tanto bramato e ripassò il contorno delle ali tatuate che ormai conosceva a memoria. Aureliano lo stava letteralmente schiacciando contro il muro.  
Gli veniva quasi da ridere a pensare che il tutto stesse avvenendo con quattro morti nei pressi, uno proprio dietro di loro.   
Così decise di fare un passo avanti. Si staccò dal muro e spinse leggermente Aureliano verso il divano.   
Temeva un rifiuto ma al contrario, venne assecondato.   
Aureliano si sedette sul divano e Spadino si posizionò sopra. Gli sfilò la giacca e infilò le mani sotto la maglia.  
Quel contatto lo fece gemere.   
Arrivò direttamente alla cinta e gliela slacciò.  
Magari ad un certo punto Aureliano sarebbe rinsavito e lo avrebbe mandato a fanculo ma lui voleva cercare di arrivare al punto.   
Si staccò dalle labbra bagnate dell’altro per scendere a baciargli il collo. Lo morse e lo leccò per bene e poi scese ancora verso il rigonfiamento dei jeans ma l’Adami lo fermò e se lo riportò sopra riprendendo a baciarlo.  
Poi capovolse la situazione.  
Alberto si ritrovò con la faccia sul bracciolo del divano e la mano dell’altro che lo teneva per i capelli.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro quando sentì Aureliano tirarsi giù la zip dei pantaloni.  
Non era mai stato sotto. Aveva sempre voluto comandare anche in quell’ambito ma con Aureliano non c’era scampo e lo sapeva. E gli andava bene, più che bene.   
L’Adami gli abbassò i pantaloni e con un gemito roco gli entrò dentro.   
Spadino sgranò gli occhi per il dolore iniziale ma lo lasciò fare. Si rilassò completamente e iniziò finalmente a provare piacere.   
Sentiva Aureliano respirare a fatica.  
“Porca puttana.” Gli sfuggì.   
Aureliano accennò una risatina e si chinò verso il suo collo iniziando a morderlo.  
“Cazzo.” 

Aureliano si era lasciato andare all’istinto e non se ne stava pentendo.  
Sentire Spadino eccitarsi ad ogni spinta lo stava facendo impazzire.   
“Aurelià.” Aveva detto Spadino tra un respiro strozzato e l’altro.  
“Dimme Spadì.” Gli aveva detto lui all’orecchio sussurrando. Sapeva che l’altro stava provando le stesse cose che provava lui, se non ancora più amplificate.  
“Porca puttana.” Gemette Spadino.  
Aureliano gli morse il collo e diede la spinta finale.  
Era sicuro che anche l’altro fosse venuto.  
Si tirò su i pantaloni e si mise a sedere sul divano. Aveva il fiato corto.  
“Cazzo.”   
Spadino anche si sistemò la tuta e si mise a sedere.

Alberto non aveva mai provato niente di simile.   
I due stettero in silenzio per qualche decina di secondi.   
Lo zingaro pensava che Aureliano sarebbe esploso da un momento all’altro ma sembrava tranquillo.  
Nessuno dei due era in imbarazzo.   
Spadino poggiò la testa allo schienale e l’occhio andò a finire sul tipo per terra. Il sangue che gli era uscito dalla gola aveva sporcato il tappeto.   
Gli venne da ridere.  
“Che cazzo te ridi?” Chiese Aureliano.  
“Che famo co questi?” Chiese a sua volta lo zingaro alludendo ai morti.  
I due scoppiarono a ridere nello stesso momento.  
Avevano scopato su un divano, dopo aver fatto fuori 4 persone e ora non sapevano dove buttarle senza che nessuno li vedesse.  
“Vado a slegà la barca. Aspettame qua.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> è arrivato il capitolo 🔥.   
> spero sia stato di vostro gradimento!!!  
> let me know se vi sta piacendo la storia <3


End file.
